Rotorcraft include elongated rotor blades that extend beyond the footprint of the remainder of the vehicle. These rotorcraft generally occupy a large amount of space and have a large overall footprint. As such, when these rotorcraft are not in use, they occupy an undesirably large amount of space to store them on aircraft carriers, in hangars, runways, and other spaces. And furthermore, access to hangars and/or other indoor maintenance or repair facilities may be restricted because some types of aircraft may not fit through the doors and/or entrances of such facilities. Accordingly, technology has been developed that allows for the folding of the rotor blades relative to a rotor hub to minimize the footprint of the aircraft when stored. However, current mechanisms for locking rotor blades in the extended position are complex, heavy, and/or require manual manipulation.